pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Charlie the Penguin/After the Blackout: A Club Penguin FanFiction
Prologue The battle was fierce. There were no signs of mercy from either side. On November 11, 2013, Charles James Baker took the one who brought him into this world, out of the world. Charlie had a fairly normal life growing up on Club Penguin, but what some people don't know is that Charlie wasn't originally a penguin. You see, Charlie was created by an evil shape-shifting tyrant, only known as Douglas. Douglas lived on a far-off island called Blisk. When created, Charlie was nothing more than a snow sculpture of a baby penguin, but was subsequently turned into a real penguin by way of Douglas' magical gem, the Snowstone. Douglas instantly realized that Charlie had no future in evil, so tried again and created another baby penguin, Adam. In Adam, Douglas did see an evil future, so he created Charlie clothes out of thin ice and exiled him on the beaches of Club Penguin. There, he was found by two penguins, Jim and Paige Baker, a puffle handler and a donut baker. Charlie soon grew up and followed in his parents' footsteps to become both a puffle handler, and a secret agent in the PSA (Pixie's Secret Agency). The PSA was a secret organization formed by Pixie, lab assistant and wife of Gary the Gadget Guy, the island's resident inventor. Douglas soon learned that Charlie was still alive, and sent Adam to Club Penguin to go after him. However, Adam had no interest in killing anyone, and instead took residence on the island, and wouldn't meet Charlie until a year later. Douglas soon learned of this and came to Club Penguin himself, accidentally erasing Adam's memory out of anger. He then came to Charlie and informed him of his past before offering to take Charlie back with him, with the true intents of turning him into his evil slave. Charlie refused, and a fierce battle broke out between them. In a last-minute turn, Charlie received the upper hand and killed Douglas and took the Snowstone, giving him its powers. A few years later, Charlie met Adam, who had developed ice powers of his own. The two soon realized they were brothers and began a bond together. However, unbeknownst to them, a little bit of Douglas was still alive, and soon, it would tear the two apart. * * * * * * Our story begins with a young penguin named Smulley. It was a dark and stormy night- the first on Club Penguin in years. Smulley was as kind as your average penguin living on the beautiful island of Club Penguin. The thing is, records don't know much about him, other than a book he wrote, titled "The Spice of Life". Smulley was sitting in his quiet igloo home, watching the wild storm rage from the outside. It looked rather gloomy- even more than The Great Storm of 2010. Smulley had never seen anything like it. There would be an occasional rapping at his door, but he only thought it to be thunder. Gradually, it got louder. Smulley became suspicious. The rapping turned into a complete knock. Curious, Smulley hopped up from his chair and walked over to the door. "Hello?" he asked. There was no reply. Smulley opened the door. Standing before him was a shadow of another penguin. It did not say a word. "Suneroo? Is that you?! The figure pulled out a large, nondescript object and inched closer. "W-what are you doing..." The figure raised the object above his head and proceeded to slam it down. "Wait, what are you... NO! WAIT! NOOOOOO!" And at once, the scream was silenced. The figure was Douglas. The object was a large chunk of ice. Smulley was never seen again. Chapter 1 In the prehistoric times, Club Penguin was populated by creatures that were half-way in the evolution line between dinosaurs and penguins. Today, they are referred to as "Caveguins". The caveguins lived a nice, easy life on the island, until the day it arrived. It was Meg, the largest and most feared megladon shark to ever swim the sea. Working together, the caveguins lured her to crash and become trapped inside a small iceberg. Many centuries later, shifting in a nearby volcano caused Meg to wake up from her frozen captivity. She broke out of the iceberg and swam away. Only a few penguins spotted her. The reason the caveguins kept falling to Meg's attacks was because she had the uncanny ability to shape-shift. She could disguise herself as anything, including a penguin. How she managed to do this was beyond anyone's knowledge. Meg hid behind the island and shape-shifted into a penguin. She was arctic white and wore a hoodie, a brown wig, a purple stalking cap, and called herself "Megg" to seem more modern. She charmed Spike Hike, the president of Club Penguin, and he hired her as an intern. Spike allowed her to create her own Club Penguin event, titled the "Megg Takeover". He even let her make her own Megg-themed episodes of Club Penguin TV Shows such as #WaddleOn and The Spoiler Alert. Penguins everywhere instantly took a liking to her and quickly declared her as their "favorite" penguin of all time. Only a few penguins saw through her act. One of those penguins was Charlie. Charlie hated Megg. He couldn't stand how self-centered she was and how everyone instantly love her with no explanation as to why. So it came as no surprise that when Megg was hired as a PSA agent, Charlie was outraged. "Agents," Pixie announced over the PSA HQ's loudspeaker. "I'd like you to meet our newest addition to the team, Megg! She'll arrive in just a few minutes!" The lights dimmed and multicolored lights ran all around the room as the agents cheered. New PSA members usually weren't celebrated that much. Charlie, who worked at the front desk, was hoping he had heard wrong. "Did he just say Megg?" he asked his friend Flames, who worked at the computer next to him. "Yep! Pixie just hired her this morning! Isn't it great?" Flames asked enthusiastically. "Great?! Don't tell me you like her too!" Charlie groaned. "Like her?!" asked Flames. "We all LOVE HER!!" "Well I don't," Charlie muttered. All of the agents turned to Charlie and gasped. "Is that really that bad?" Charlie asked. The other agents were astonished. "How could you not like Megg?!" asked Eagles. "She's almost as great as cheese!" added Poko. "Well, then we have her differences," Charlie said, checking his watch. "My shift's over. You all can love Megg and celebrate her joining the agency..." Charlie picked his cup of coffee. "...and I'm gonna go take a coffee break." As he walked towards the coffee break room, Charlie felt as if everyone was glaring at him. He awkwardly waddled in and close the door. Inside the coffee break room, there was a small TV on the wall that showed whatever was happening in the work room. Megg finally walked through the doors, receiving a standing ovation from everyone in the room. "If only Dad was here," Charlie thought. "He and Adam are the only two who agree with me about Megg." Jim had taken the day off to work at the family bakery. Adam was still an agent in training, so he didn't have to come to work that day. Wingman, Charlie's rainbow puffle, was sleeping in his light pink puffle bed right by the door. Charlie waddled over and scratched his head. Wingman let out a huge yawn. Charlie chuckled. It had been five months since Charlie's battle with Douglas. Charlie took the cast off of his right flipper, examining it. It appeared to be healing well. He glanced back up at the TV. All of the agents were still celebrating and trying to ask Megg questions. Charlie glared. He knew something was up. And whatever it was, he was going to figure it out. Chapter 2 Charlie sat at the Coffee Shop with his brother Adam. It was a bright blue afternoon in the Penguintropolis Town Center, and it gave Charlie time to not think so much about stress. Charlie was having a hot chocolate while Adam was sipping on a vanilla milkshake (he didn't particularly care for drinks with the tendency to melt him). Adam was different then most penguins. In fact, he was a completely different species from the other penguins on Club Penguin. They go by many names. Some call them "Jack Frosts", some just call them "Special Icy Blue Penguins." Scientifically, they are called Frost Bites. Frost Bites pretty much have all the powers of the Snowstone with the exception of being able to turn things made of snow into the organism/object they're based on. Charlie liked hanging out with Adam, it always made him forget his troubles. He had almost forgotten about Megg until Adam brought it up again. "So, about this Megg," Adam said. "is she hot?" "What?! No! She looks as good as you or me!" Charlie said, surprised. "Yeah... I've been thinking about that lately..." "What do you mean?" "Why do penguins always look exactly alike? The only thing that sets us apart is our clothes." "You don't wear clothes," Charlie reminded his brother. "I'm a Frost Bite, bro, it's natural," Adam said, chuckling. Charlie laughed and sipped his hot chocolate. He was glad to have a brother like Adam, even if he wasn't the same kind of penguin as him. Sure, they were different on the outside, but on the inside, they were the same. Cut from the same cloth. Picked from the same bush... you get the idea. They had forgotten about their other brother. He may not have been cut from the same cloth, but he was definetely picked from the same bush. Douglas didn't kill Smulley for no reason, and Smulley wouldn't stay dead for long. For Douglas simply needed the body of a penguin for his next invention. An invention that could capture Charlie and annihilate anyone who got in his way. A robotic android with the mind of an ordinary penguin. A being that was digital, yet just as alive as you and me. Smulley's thoughts and knowlage was transferred and adapted onto Douglas' computer. With this, Douglas created the most high-tech computer program that the island had ever seen: Smulley 1.0. It took months to make. Douglas worked night and day, bored to death, but knowing that the outcome would be well worth it. No one knows where Douglas got his coding skills and technological intelligence, but boy, was he great. If only he had used his mind for good. When Douglas was killed, Smulley vowed to avenge his creator by carrying out his father's final wish. But to do that, he needed help. This brings us to Megg. * * * * * * Megg approached the dark warehouse building with curiosity. "Hello?!" A stray dog puffle nipped at her foot. Megg kicked it away and opened the creaky warehouse door. "Hello?" she called. "Come in, my dear." "Uh, my name is Megg." "Oh, yes, I do believe I forgot. My sincerest apologies, Megg." "It's fine, I guess," Megg said, hanging up her sweater. "So, I was delighted to be such POLITELY escorted here by your little minion things." "Oh, I do apologize for the puffles, I still need to get them all properly vaccinated. I am working on a brand new army of robotic henchman that should handle guests much better." Smulley's voice was deep and had a slight British accent, and he spoke with much class. Megg looked around the seemingly empty warehouse. While she could hear his voice quite clearly, Smulley was nowhere to be seen. "Why can't I see you?" Megg asked. "Oh, my apologies Megg, I'm afraid that I'm not in my physical form at the moment. I've taken quite a few blows to my body recently, so I decided it was just about time for a little upgrade." "Okay... so then why can I still hear you?" "Turn around." Megg turned to see a bright light coming from one end of the warehouse. "Go on, go take a look." Smulley's voice ushered her. Megg shrugged and waddled towards the light. She soon realized that it wasn't a single light source at all, but it was an entire wall covered with many computers. "Do you like it?" Smulley asked. "It's from the first PSA HQ. The old one that the EPF replaced." All of the computer screens were blank, but giving off a lot of light. The exhaust from the computers made Megg sweat. "Alright, I still can't see you..." Suddenly, the computer screens slid together, supposedly representing one large screen. The screens suddenly went black, and two red eyes appeared. "Hello, Megg. How do I look?" "Um... intimidating... yeah," Megg replied. "Why thank you! I gave that Flames fellow quite a scare the other day when I logged myself into their online chat box," Smulley chuckled. "That's wonderful and all, but why did you call me here? I have a thing at CPHQ in a few minutes." "Come closer, Megg." Megg waddled closer to Smulley and listened to his plan. "And what's in it for me?" "When Club Penguin is mine, you'll be my second-in-command." "Hmmm... fine then. I'll do it." She was already thinking about how she could double-cross Smulley and become ruler. Chapter 3 Charlie had changed since his battle with Douglas. Immediately after returning home, he was inexplicably filled with grief and regret. Sure, Douglas wasn't a good man, far from it it. Yet Charlie couldn't decide if he had done the right thing. While Douglas was one of the most villainous penguins to ever walk the planet, he still was Charlie's father. Could Charlie have talked Douglas out of his evil ways? Deep down, did Douglas secretly have a good side? Depressed and confused, Charlie became bitter and slightly more irritable. His wife McKenzie worried about him. "Charlie, you ought to see a therapist or something, I can't stand to see you suffering like this!" she had said. Charlie claimed to be "just fine", and went on with his life, but still occasionally bitter and irritable. Maybe that is why he didn't like Megg. Or maybe somehow he knew what was in store. One morning, Charlie was working early at the PSA HQ, before the other agents arrived. Much to his chargin, so was Megg. Charlie was typing a status report at his desk while Megg was doing rsnail knew what on the agency's super computer. She's literally been hired for three days, and they've already gave her access to our entire HQ, Charlie thought to himself. What a joke. Charlie walked into the Coffee Break Room to pour himself a cup. Wingman was sitting next to him, curled up in a ball in his puffle bed. Odd, he's been rather tired lately... Charlie thought. Presently there was an alert on his spy watch. Charlie quickly held it up. "ALERT!" the touchscreen read. "TOP-SECRET DATA HAS BEEN ACCESSED WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION!" Wingman's head shot up at the beeping. He made a face at Charlie as if to say "Do you mind turning that down a little?!" "We're under attack!" Charlie exclaimed. "Come on, Wingman!" Wingman blinked a few times and yawned before hopping onto Charlie's shoulder. Megg ran into the Coffee Break Room. "Did you get the alert?!" she asked. "Yeah..." Charlie said. "you were on the super computer, did you happen to see anything?" "Yeah, well, I thi-" Charlie, realizing she knew nothing, ran past her and over to the super computer. He quickly typed in the status report code but nothing happened. "Come on, think think think!" Charlie said aloud, hitting his head. "Wait, the terminal!" Charlie quickly pulled up the commands terminal, showing all recent commands: /view data Command failed. Please enter security passcode. Override flashdrive inserted. Data accessed. Charlie looked down at the super computer's USB port. A flashdrive had been inserted. Suspicious, Charlie pulled it out of the computer. Override flashdrive removed. Charlie raised an eyebrow. He looked over to Megg. "This... looks bad, doesn't it?!" Megg said awkwardly. Charlie glared. "Yes, it kinda does." Pixie ran into the HQ in a hurry. "Charlie? Megg?!" she called. "I thought they were here..." The other agents ran in behind her. "We got the alert," said Flames. "who's hacking?!" "I'm not sure..." muttered Pixie. It was stressful enough having to manage an agency and maintaining its secret. "Come on, let's investigate." Suddenly came a muffled yelp from the Coffee Break Room. "That sounded like Megg!" exclaimed Gracie, another agent. "Oh no!" cried Eagles. "She could be hurt! Suffering!" "If Herbert's in there, I'm gonna be the last thing he'll ever see!" growled Hailey, another agent. "On three!" Gary shouted. "One, tw-" The agents, too anxious to wait barged into the Coffee Break Room. "CHARLIE?!" exclaimed Flames. Chapter 4 Megg was face-down on the floor. Charlie was on top of her, pinning her down. "Help!" Megg croaked. "Agent Charlie James Baker, what is the meaning of this?!" Pixie demanded. "I'll tell you what the meaning of this is!" Charlie said, standing up. Charlie tossed Pixie the flashdrive. "This so called 'agent' was hacking into files for authorized agents only, using your flashdrive!" "I was not!" said a quivering Megg, getting up from the ground. "My flipperprints aren't on that anywhere!" Gary took out a black light and shined it on the flashdrive. Sure enough, the only flipperprints on the flashdrive belonged to Pixie. "It looks like she's telling the truth," said Locy, another agent. "Ow," Megg whined, clutching her flipper. "I think it's sprained!" Gary helped her into the First Aid room for an ice pack. "This is pretty low, Charlie, even for you," said Jay, another agent. "'Even for me'? What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Charlie, offended. "Let's just say, you're not perfect," said Locy. "He thinks he is, though," said ADL, another agent. Locy nodded slightly. "He never talks about his own flaws and just tries to ignore his weaknesses. Whenever he makes mistakes, he does his best to fix them, but he never comes out and admits what he did wrong. He even still calls himself 'Commander Charlie!' she added. A few months ago Pixie had taken a break from the agency to raise her newborn daughter, Zelda. While she was away, Charlie, being vice-director, took her place, and earned the title "Commander Charlie". When Pixie came back, due to habit he continued referring to himself that way, obviously unaware that people were bothered by it. This is a trait I like to call 'The Marry-Sue'." "Alright, that's enough," said Pixie. Charlie, just because you don't like Megg doesn't give you the excuse to find any little reason to get her in trouble." "And listen to this," said Jay, reading from The PSA Agent Handbook. "Harming another agent unnecessarily is punishable... by demotion." The other agents gasped. "Wait, what?!" Charlie exclaimed. "But I'm the vice director!" "Vice directors don't turn on their fellow agents," Pixie said. Charlie couldn't believe his ear holes. After all he had been through in the PSA, he was being pushed back to square one?! "But then who will be vice-director?" asked Hailey. "I'd like to nominate Megg!" Eagles exclaimed. "Yeah, she'd be perfect!" agreed Poko. "WHAT?!" cried Charlie. "She's been here for less than a week!" "Yes, but in such a short time, she's done so much for us!" Gary said, admiring the chrome coffee maker that Megg had gotten the CP Staff to send them. "That's a good agent!" "Very well, then," Pixie said. "all in favor of promoting Megg to vice director, say I!" "I!" "Well then, looks like a unanimous vote!" Pixie exclaimed. Megg waddled in from the First Aid room, holding an ice pack to her flipper. "Congratulations, Megg, you're our new vice-director!" Pixie said, smiling. Megg gasped. "Me?! Vice director?!" I don't know what to say!" "Wait, where's Charlie?" asked Flames. Everyone turned and looked out the glass door to see Charlie ride away on his motorcycle. "Is... is he coming back?" asked Hailey. Chapter 5 Megg waddled into the warehouse. "I'm back!" she called. "Wonderful, come on over!" Smulley's voice called. Megg waddled over to the old PSA desk. "So, do tell Megg, how did everything go?" asked Smulley. "Charlie quit." "You took his place?" "Yes." "Perfect! Everything is going according to plan!" Megg hesitated. "Well, there's just one tiny complication..." she said softly. "Complication?! Do explain, Megg!" "Charlie... he figured out that I was hacking." "WHAT?!" Suddenly, a compartment in the old desk opened. Out popped a strange robotic arm. At the end of it was some sort of laser pointer. It suddenly clicked on, showing a holographic projection of a silhouetted penguin with red eyes- Smulley's "blank" design, a representation of him used between upgrades. "Wow, I can see you've been busy..." Megg murmured. "Don't be silly, I didn't make this, I don't have any hands at the moment!" Smulley replied. "No, I had a little help from some friends." "What friends?" "Minions, come!" Smulley called. An entire army of robotic minions marched from one end of the warehouse to the old PSA desk. Megg thought they looked like the robots from the play Space Adventure. "So I'm just supposed to guess that these bozos built themselves?" Megg asked. "Well, that was my original plan to risk a long story, but since you're a bright girl, I'll tell you the truth- I took one of the robot costumes from the most recent showing of Space Adventure: Planet Y, and wired it as an actual robot. Right before I melted down my previous body I put it in the cloning machine. The result now stares at you." "Impressive..." Megg murmured. "Now, now, enough sidetracking, how did Charlie find out about the plan?!" "He knows nothing about you. All he knows is that I tried to access the PSA files, even though that flashdrive was clearly fake." "Hmm... this could be a minor setback..." Smulley said, thinking to himself. "So what are we going to do about him?" Megg asked. "Ah, the only thing we can do Megg- dispose of him!" "Okay, what's the plan?" "Don't worry Megg, I'll take care of that part. For now, let's discuss what happens afterwards." "Well, what does happen afterwards?" Megg asked curiously. "It's time I let you in on my master plan, Megg. Now that you're the assistant director of the PSA, you can get away with close to anything. I've ordered the explosive, which you can bring into the base, describing it a weapon for use against enemies. Wait for an all-agent-assembly day and light the fuse. They'll all be goners and their agency will be done for! Then at last with no more complications, my robot army shall conquer Club Penguin with ease, crowning me ruler of the island!" "Sure... and what do you plan to do once you're ruler?" Smulley put his holographic flipper around Megg's back. "You see, Megg, my father Douglas, he had a plan far greater than you would think. He wasn't after Charlie for no reason, he believed that if he could get through to Charlie somehow, Charlie would join us in fulfilling Douglas' life-long wish- to bring perfection to the island." "Perfection?!" "My father was more of a perfectionist than you might think. He couldn't stand Club Penguin's many flaws- the faulty cameras that seemingly gave penguins potbellies, the frequent use of advertising through parties, and especially how some items were rarer than others. If he had become ruler of Club Penguin, he would have made big changes. The penguins would look like penguins. The parties would make sense. Every item down to the Beta Hat would be permanently available! When he was murdered by my idiot brother, I decided to do what he would have done for me- carry out his last wish. I shall become ruler of Club Penguin and make it the way my father always wanted it, and once we remove Charlie from the equation, no one shall stand in my way!" "Well, the last I saw of Charlie was about 10 minutes ago. He and that Frost Bite guy where lapping the island on a jetski." "Perfect!" exclaimed Smulley. "MY MINIONS! I order you to track down and lead my friend Megg to Charles James Baker at once!" The minions, in perfect formation, all saluted. "YES SIR!" "Wait, why am I going with?" "You said Charlie's out on a jetski?" reminded Smulley. "Yes." "How unfortunate, because his playtime is about to be erupted by the queen of all aquatic beasts- the Megladon!" Megg caught his vibe. "Oh, I see now! Yes, I'll do it! It's been forever since I got to be Meg!" "That's a good girl, Megg! Remember, no mercy!" Led by Megg, the robot army slowly marched out of the warehouse. A large fin was already running down Megg's back, and she was starting to turn olive green. Chapter 6 Coming soon! Category:Blog posts